Reflections of Feelings
by Darksider555
Summary: (Post Volume 10 confession) As the girls of the Gremory peerage discuss Ise's confession of love, they reflect on their feelings for him,their love for him and how they approached him. Did they understand a man's heart?


**Reflections of Feelings**

 **This fanfic will take place after Volume 10, after Ise confessed to Rias. It will basically grant us and insight into Ise's psychology as well as allow the girls to reflect on their fellings for Ise and how they have been approaching him. It will basically be a alternate view of the scene where Ise disscusses his feelings with Asia, Akeno and Koneko. Because, Ise is an intriguing character. Unlike most harem MC, he actively seeks a harem and is lewd. However, his lewdness is only exceeded by the actual respect and care he shows to girls.**

It was approaching nightime an the Hyoudou Residence. The girls who live there were having a game night while Ise went training with Kiba. Asia was staring out the window, deep in though.

"What's wrong Asia?" Xenovia asked her best friend.

"It's nothing Xenovia-san. I am just thinking." Asia replied.

"About what?" Irina asked.

"About how I meet Ise-san and became a devil." Asia answered

Her reply piqued the interest of Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Rossweisse.

"Now that I think about it, you never told us how you and Ise became devils." Xenovia stated.

"I will explain in Asia's place." Rias said.

Rias explained on how Ise was asked out on a date by the fallen angel Raynare, how she manipulated his feelings and killed him. On how Ise summoned Rias and how she revived him as her [Pawn]. That Ise and Asia met each other, and that Raynare stole Asia's Sacred Gear, killing her before Rias revived her as well. After hearing the tale Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Rossweisse were shocked and appaled.

"So that fallen angel manipulated Ise and killed both him and Asia?! Where is she?! I will slash her with my Durandal!" Xenovia shouted angrily.

"She's dead. Rias eliminated her with her Power of Destruction." Akeno answered.

"But Raynare-sama was very cold and cruel to Ise-san. She said such mean things to him. Thighs like: 'I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me.' 'I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!'"

As Asia said that, Rias collapsed onto the bed crying while muttering:

"All this time it was me... I was the one at fault..."

"Rias? What is it?" Akeno asked.

"Hey Akeno, do you remember when Ise became my servant, he called me Rias-senpai. But I asked him to call me Buchou... And that was what I wished to be called then. After all, Koneko and Yuuto call me Buchou so I though that he should too. But after my feeling for him grew, I wanted him to call me Rias instead... But he didn't. And he wasn't at fault for doing so. He called me what I wished to be called in the begining...Because of Raynare and me, he didn't have the courage to show his feelings..." Rias tearfully answered.

The rest of the girls looked at each other sadly.

"I wonder if we may be at fault here." Rossweisse muttered.

"What do you mean, Rossweisse-san?" Akeno asked.

"I wonder if our actions confused him and as a result of that, if Ise-kun couldn't admit his feelings for Rias-san..." Rossweisse muttered.

"... Both Buchou and Akeno-senpai did love to play with Ise-senpai..." Koneko said in low voice.

That was true. Both Rias and Akeno loved to spoil and tease their junior. Althought he is erotic, when he was teased by them, he let out such cute and innocent reactions and acted very shy. Which made them want to spoil him more.

"Hmm... If both Rias-san and Akeno-san teased Ise-kun that much... then he may have become confused. It could be the fact that since you spoiled, teased and played with him that much, it got to the point that when you developed feeling for him, he could regard your affectionate actions as anything other than teasing. And since Rias-san and Akeno-san fight over Ise-kun all the time, he may have interpreted those fights as you quarreling over a pet or a toy..." Rossweisse stated.

"Pet..." Rias muttered sadly.

"...Toy..." Akeno continued equally sadly.

Pet...Toy... Was...? Was that how Ise thought they saw him as? Both Rias and Akeno didn't want to belive that. Even before she fell for him, Rias saw Ise as an imporant member of her peerage and family. Akeno did love to tease Ise, but she didn't look down on him nor did she harbor any malcious intent. She thought he was very cute and he responed to her flirty behaviour. She could only do that with Ise since he was the devil male on the peerage who would respond to her.

"So that is situation of Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou... But what about me? I thought that Ise should be able to see how I feel about him. I want to carry his child, so that should have been enough to show my feelings..." Xenovia stated.

"Um... Xenovia-san? You said you wanted to bear strong children. And Ise-san is the Sekiryuutei... So he may have thought that you wish to bear his child beause of his power..." Asia replied.

Xenovia was shocked by Asia's words but she could not deny them. Xenovia wanted to bear children because she wanted to achive a woman's happiness. And she did choose Ise as her mate because he was the Sekiryuutei, which would create powerful offsprings. It was only after the Treaty of the Three Powers, where Ise asked the Seraph Michael to allow Asia and Xenovia the convinience of being allowed to pray without pain that her feelings for him developed.

"In Irina-sama's case, since she is an angel, if she attempted to seduce Ise-same, she could fall if she had impure thoughts." Ravael said.

"In my case, I don't show my emotions easily... But what about Asia-senpai? Her feelings are pure and Ise-senpai cares for her deeply." Koneko stated as the gazes of the girls turned to Asia. Asia tearfully said:

"I...I didn't have any friends. I didn't have a family when I was a holy maiden. I was lonely. But then I met Ise-san. Ise-san treated me preciously. He became my first friend. Through Ise-san, I met Rias-onesama, Xenovia-san, Irina-san and everyone else. Ise-san parents treat me like their own child..."

"Hm... So it might be the case that since Asia-san moved in with Ise-kun and his parents, who began treating her as their daughter, Ise-kun himself took on a role of a brother like figure. Even if Ise-kun is lewd, he is also very caring and protective. Due to Asia-san purity, Ise-kun himself wouldn't do innapropriate things for the fear of huring her and corrupting her." Rossweisse stated.

Everyone agreed with her opinion. No matter how lewd Ise was, he had very strong morals. He was very kind, caring, passionate and compassionate. But this revalation made Asia slighty sad. She wanted him to treat her like a single girl rather than a sibling. She would get jealous whenever Rias or Akeno would tempt him. Or whenever he behaved in a lecherous manner towards another girl, she would get sad and teary eyed.

But Rias was still very sad. She continued with tears in her eyes:

"The truth is... He is the only man I will ever love. Because he sees me as Rias. Not Rias Gremory: The Great Onee-sama, not Rias Gremory: Heiress of the House of Gremory, not as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. He loves me for me, not my titles or status. From the looks of it, it was my status that got in the way of admiting his feelings to me. Since I am his [King] and master, he must have felt like I would see him as merely a servart... as a pet... But he understands me more that anyone. He always worked hard for me. To make me happy. And then he began doing all of these wonderful things. Like helping Yuuto and the rest of you overcome your mourful pasts. But each time he would help you, you would get close to him. And I felt that he would become that much further away. Our feeling for each other were mutual, our love was apperent with every action he and I took for each other. But he didn't acknowledge our relationship nor did he call me by my name. I always wondered why he didn't. And it turns out it was because of Raynare... and because of me..."

Rias continued to cry as the other girls watched over her sadly but they were interrupted by a male voice.

"Why is my beautiful master on her knees crying..?" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Ise!" Rias exclaimed while looking at him while he approached her.

Ise got near Rias and got on his kness, hugging her gently.

"I heard the last bit. Rias, why are you sad?" Ise asked with a worried voice. He couldn't bear to see his girlfriend and lover sad. And in pain.

"Ise... I...I..." Rias stuttered.

"If you're worried about the past, don't be. Rias, I will ask you a single question: Do you love me?" Ise asked.

"Yes! Ise, I love you! I love you more than anyone else!" Rias exclaimed. But before she could say anymore, her lips were blocked by Ise's lips. Rias was suprised, usually she would kiss Ise. This was the first time he initiated a kiss. Not that Rias minded. She was overjoyed at the sensual and romantic embrace with her beloved.

Rias pushed her tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss while having a battle of tongues with Ise. As they slowly stopped kissing and hugging, Ise proclaimed to Rias while looking at her with his passionate eyes and genle smile:

"Rias, I also love you. I've always loved you. I wish to stay with you forever. The past does not matter. Because we're here now. So let's not focus on what happened. But lets live in the now. And create the future together."

"Yes. My lovely Ise." Rias said with a smile of confidence. But as Ise and Rias stopped hugging, Akeno walked up to Ise and began hugging him and tongue kissing him while placing his hand on her breast. Seeing this scene caused Rias's temper to flare.

"Akeno! Get away from my Ise!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ara, it unfair that Rias gets special treatment. I want Ise-kun to hug me, kiss me and say sweet things to me. I have needs too, you know?" Akeno said.

"Akeno!" Rias continued to get angry.

The other girls could only sigh at the usual battle between the two seniour devils. But they were happy that things returned to normal. Althought Ise did not truly understand a maiden's heart, the girls themselves also did not understand Ise's heart. But they were happy to put the past behind them and move on foward.

Together.

And with the one that they loved.

With Ise.

* * *

 **It been a while everyone. I'm sorry for a lack of updates. I have been having a very busy schedule with college. I will try to update Torchbearer & Starchild as soon as I can. In the meantime this one shot is side idea I had to keep you busy. I will see you next time.**


End file.
